Post-It ideas
A typed-up list of all the post-it ideas we've collected: Meeting #1 ANUSA 2013 “Meeting of Minds” Post-it Notes: Political *Collective nominated delegates reporting to a general mass meeting. *Post-it Deliberative Democracy *No political affiliations *No more political (stars) *Better student consultation (by ANU and ANUSA) *“Meet your Reps” days/times so people know who is on ANUSA *A closer relationship percentage ANUSA and ordinary students – get more students engaging in ANUSA *More specific election regulations *More winter/summer courses please *Non-partisan ANUSA *More info to students of what ANUSA is doing (eg. Noticeboard @ union court) *More accessible ANUSA *Free dex *Less self promotion, more action *Online Elections *More representation of science students *Student’s money going to students *Increased student involvement and direct representation *Open more transparent and pre-emptive calls for submissions on issues *Pay more attention and think in the shoes of off campus/mature undergraduate students *Better representation of minority degrees in ANUSA eg. Visual Arts *Political Parliament for more clarity and embrace of students *Transparent and fair amenities fees *Online advertising of political party recruitment of new members. *More day-to-day visibility of ANUSA and collectives. *ANU Parliamentary society *More policy involvement for non-partisan students *Mechanisms for making elections / candidates more transparent to supplement the current system *ANUSA think tank (see Galvin) *Politically aligned tickets shouldn’t be allowed to run. *Better acknowledgement and appreciation of New Zealanders Social *Morning and afternoon ‘walks around campus’ club *Events which can cater to non-drinkers – don’t feel excluded *Evens that are more ‘activity focussed’ rather than just drinking *Concessions to clubs in civic *Online skill share network *A prospective student’s guide to each of the halls and colleges. *More social events that promotes ties between local and international students *More camps *More genuinely alcohol-free o-week/social events *More clubs and societies *“meet your reps” so you know who is on ANUSA *Hipper and fresher events *More speed dating *O week events that are about reclaiming space *More engagement between townies and college kids *Unilodge and college housing should mix more *More involvement from the unilodge students/strengthen bonding with interhall committee *More small scale events *Integrated events with halls and colleges *More music and more Jazz *Be less hall/college oriented *More mingling events Academic: *Technology upgrade *Mid-semester evaluations for all courses *Lecturer led/provided exam prep and summaries *Recordings should be like the video type (ie lecturers talks in the recordings) *Student consultation not through surveys *More standard and higher standard assessment feedback (eg minimum feedback requirements) *Bachelor of Education *More internship opportunities provided for international students *Courses can be more practical *Allow lecturers to teach their subject area more. *Bachelor of Journalism studies *Stop cutting older courses *More accessible academic complaints *Academic group limits for each fac rep *Pay attention to student evaluations. *Capable of linking smart phones, iPads and laptops with printers and scanners *More university wide discussion groups *Better interaction between class and fac reps *Lobby for ‘example assignments’ to guide first year students *More stringent CBE tutor selection processes *Well facilitated, easy to access and join study groups *Credit for independent student research *Better lecture notes *Better communication between faculties *More comprehensive class rep system *CBZ should offer more summer courses *Better, easier access to career advice *More intervarsity opportunities – academic, cultural and social *All courses should have lecture recordings – not up to lecturer’s discretion (eg, BUSI2023) Physical: *Physical office space – how its used, accessibility, visibility *Food price should be lower (subsidized by school) *Free dexies for law students *A review of bus access around Canberra *More cheap food *More bicycle racks or parking areas within campus *ANUSA – paid psychiatrist and counsellor *More grassy areas to sit *A swimming pool *Expand the Brian’s space into service one *Swimming pool *This -> Gym *More stalls in food court *Swimming Pool *For a friendly and open building *Big clock in Union Court would help *More student art in public space (esp. Walls) *Free food (universal lunch hour) alternatives between Union Court and the ANUSA buildings *More functional printers (Many are not functional most of the time) *ANU gym should be subsidized or free like other unis *Communal student brewery and bar *More campus lighting, particularly at night *More flower installations *More accountability and benchmarking for ANUSA faculty reps – what are we doing *More fountains *Whiteboard room *Mental health check-ups *Puppies that you can borrow from the library. See what Yale have. *Better outside seats at refectory *Better communication between students and faculty reps Category:Ideas Category:Policy Category:Post-Its